Desespero
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Rin no aguanta mas toda la angustia en su corazón y decide tomar la salida mas fácil. Mientras, Len trata de luchar contra si mismo por reprimir todos sus sentimientos por el bien de su hermana. "Todo esto es mi culpa, no?"
1. Chapter 1

_A veces me pregunte si le he hecho algo malo que lo hirió y por eso no me habla. Siempre hemos sigo amigos, nunca nada nos separo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Sinceramente estoy harta de ser tratada como nada, que apenas me mire, que me evite, que no me hable, que ni siquiera se atreva a pasar junto a mí en los pasillos de la escuela. _

_No quiero que esto continúe así, me duele el pecho de solo pensar que es tan cercano a ella y conmigo es tan frío y cruel._

_No le importa nada de mí. Ni siquiera me visito o pregunto por mi cuando falte todo un mes a la escuela. Sabe muy bien lo sensible que soy, sabe de la forma en la que me aferre a el ¿Por qué me hace esto? Sabe perfectamente que no puedo estar sola, y lo único que me queda es él, entonces… ¿que es lo que busca?_

_Ya no puedo resistir mas tanta soledad, mis amigos no me sirven de nada porque jamás comprenderán como me siento o me he sentido… solo Len… él es el único que sabe por lo que pasamos._

_**-**_** Idiota…. Te odio…- ** susurro la joven rubia cerrando sus ojos llorosos y cansados. Se sentía cansada, tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería cerrar los ojos para dormir. Si los mantenía cerrados mucho tiempo comenzaba a tener horrendas imágenes de ella misma siendo abandonada por su hermano.

Suspiro pesadamente, y miro en su mano una afilada cuchilla, luego miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la cual estaba abierta y daba al pasillo que conectaba la habitación de su hermano, Len; la de sus padres ya fallecidos y la suya.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón que estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Suspiro nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros escaparon de su boca aquel día. El peor día a su parecer.

Ese día uno de sus compañeros había descubierto diversas cortadas en sus muñecas, causando un gran revuelo en su salón. Todos la miraban y rumoreaban acerca de ella, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho y la regañaron. No la dejaron en paz ni un solo momento. No comprendían para nada que ella lo ultimo que quería era su ayuda. Ella solo necesitaba la ayuda de su Len, cosa que no tenia ni tendría.

Con pesadez miro hacia el cielo estrellado y apretó aquella arma blanca que tenia en su mano. La llevo a su muñeca contraria y apretó sobre ella. Le dolió, ya que en ese lugar tenia varias heridas que aun no cicatrizaban, pero no le dio importancia.

Antes de comenzar a cortar la delicada piel de su muñeca miro hacia la puerta una vez mas, luego volteo a la mesa de noche donde había un sobre y su celular. Si se conectaba aun podía escuchar la melodía de "Stay" de Rihanna. Siempre se pregunto porque le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de canciones en ese tipo de momentos. Pero no le iba a dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

Cerro sus ojos al fin y los apretó fuertemente y canto en un susurro aquella frase de la canción que tanto la hacia pensar.

-"**Makes me feel like I can't live without you"**

Sonrío levemente, se sentía tan identificada. Luego solo volvió a abrir sus ojos y una lagrima solitaria callo de su ojo izquierdo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a cortar con delicadeza. No se quejaba, apenas se movía. Cuando sintió la sangre comenzar a salir de forma desmedida y todo era borroso, llamo como pudo a su hermano, el cual tanto amaba y siempre la ignorada.

-**Ne… Len…. SOY UNA IDIOTA…. – **dijo lo mas alto que pudo.

Len, quien se encontraba en su habitación, pudo escucharla. Esa voz y esa forma de expresarse, no le gusto nada. Rápidamente dejo lo que hacia para correr al cuarto de su querida hermana y la vio.

Ahí sentada en aquel sillón blanco que tanto le gustaba, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa melancólica, su piel mas pálida que de costumbre alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna. Se adentro a la oscura habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía extrañamente angustiado.

Cuando la vio de cerca noto la enorme cantidad que chorreaba y la cuchilla tirada junto al sillón. Se alarmo y rápidamente tomando las sabanas de la cama, tapo su herida, había cortado más de la cuenta esta vez.

Len la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras con voz desesperada llamaba a su nombre para que le contestara, pero ella, que podía escucharlo, no contesto nada. Quería morir.

Salio de su casa rápidamente, corriendo con ella entre sus manos hacia el hospital mas cercano, que no quedaba a mas de unas 5 cuadras de su casa. Aun así cada segundo que pasaba era una daga mas en su corazón del solo hecho de pensar que perdería a su hermana, que ni siquiera había podido disculparse con ella, que ya nada seria igual, que era un idiota y que jamás podría amarla como hubiese querido.

- _Todo esto es mi culpa…. Perdóname Rin…._

_Continuara…. _

**Nuevo mini-fic (?**

**:3**

**Espero les haya gustado…. agradezca a Rihanna este fic, porque me inspire en una de sus canciones para escribirlo uwu**

**Esto no va a durar más d caps. Es solo un desahogo de la idea de poder escribir sobre un desesperado Len. :3**

**DEJEN REVIWS! Así me inspiran uwu**

**Nos leemos! Los quiero! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desespero**_

_**(Parte 2)**_

_**Lo sabía y nunca lo quise aceptar.**_

Lo admitiré, desde siempre he estado enamorado de mi hermana. Al principio pensé que podríamos seguir siendo hermanos unidos como siempre lo fuimos, llevar vidas separadas siendo amigos y compartiendo una relación únicamente familiar, olvidando todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba dentro de mi corazón, pero no pude.

Ese día, en el que nuestros padres murieron, yo estaba con ellos. Ellos murieron por mi culpa. Yo les confesé aquellos pecaminosos sentimientos sin pensarlo y por mi culpa mi padre se distrajo y sucedió lo que sucedió.

En el funeral, todos nos miraban con compasión, sin pensar que todo lo que había pasado lo cause yo. Todos me decían lo mismo "**ahora eres el hombre de la casa**", "**debes cuidar bien de Rin**" "**Cuídense mucho, ahora solo son ustedes**". Al llegar a mi casa casi enloquecí cuando recordaba todo eso ¿A caso ellos sabían y querían que me sintiera peor? Si, solo estábamos nosotros y todo por culpa mía y de mis horrendos sentimientos hacia mi hermana, tan pura e inocente, no podía sumergirla conmigo, así que tome la peor decisión de mi vida… ignorarla.

Todos los días en las mañanas despertaba antes y me iba sin ella. En la escuela la ignoraba, la evitaba en los pasillos, trataba de estar con alguna que otra chica para que ella pensara que estaba saliendo con ella y que no me molestara. Al llegar, tarde, a casa entraba directo a mi cuarto y cuando sabia que ella no estaba cerca bajaba a la cocina como una rata a comer algo. Era una maldito idiota por dejarla sola.

Lo único que pensaba era que ella no debía terminar como yo, que no debía acércaseme tanto, que si lo hacia terminaría por tomarla entre mis brazos y confesarle todo lo que sentía y ella, en su estado, terminaría aceptando. No podía llevarla conmigo al infierno, ella debía tener una buena vida, tenia amigos, podría encontrar un buen novio, casarse y tener hijos, yo luego seria un feliz tío, tal vez soltero, que los visitaría cada tanto, pero nada mas.

Jamás supuse que todo lo que hice, sin la mas mínima mala intención, terminaría causándole tanto dolor. Fue mi culpa, yo la lleve a esto. Pero ya todo pasó ¿No? Ella esta en el hospital, si, pero esta viva… desde hace ya dos días que esta ahí, perdió demasiada sangre y se la nota demasiado débil e ida, como si estuviese en otro mundo. Se niega a verme, creo que esta enojada, aunque no lo se, ni quiero saberlo.

Cuando la voy a visitar le llevo algún dulce, naranjas, peluches, tareas, cartas de sus amigos, todo lo que se que podría alegrarla, pero ella ni siquiera me mira. Eso me destruye, pero estoy cultivando lo que sembré. Es mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado, básicamente fui yo quien arruino a toda a familia, que estupido y egoísta que he sido. Si no fuese porque soy la única familia de Rin, ya hubiese tomado el mismo camino que ella.

Quedándome todas las noches junto a ella para acompañarla, pronto pude conseguir estar a solas con ella. Una enfermera salio a atender a la familia del compañero de habitación de Rin, el cual había muerto y me pidió que la cuidase un momento.

Cuando ya todo fue silencio y paz, tome su mano, ella ni se inmuto, ni siquiera me miro, nada. Suspire pensadamente y bese el dorso de su mano delicadamente para luego decirle.

- **Perdóname por todo princesa… en serio, no pensé que todo… que todo esto podría afectarte así… Se que me comporte muy mal contigo, pero créeme que no fue con mala intención… solo, quería salvarte de mi, yo no soy bueno para cuidarte, por eso, lo mejor que podría hacer por ti era alejarme…. –** traba de hacerla entender que todo lo que había pasado era sin la mas mínima mala intención, que todo o que hice era por ella. Pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fueron unos ojos llenos de lágrimas los cuales me destrozaron el alma.

Al fin era momento de aclarar las cosas. Solo nosotros, sin que nadie nos moleste, sincerarnos y resolver todo lo que jamás resolvimos.

_Yo te amo Rin…Mas que a nada en este mundo._

**Ok, espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte de la historia, va a haber una tercera. **

**Saben que los quiero… dejen Reviews… los Quero mucho!**

**Nos leemos amores… Chua!**


End file.
